1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of print heads and to the method of making print heads.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,172 granted Apr. 6, 1976 to William A. Jenkins and 4,283,832 granted Aug. 18, 1981 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr.